


I am doll parts

by Rachelpkent



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Intense, Love/Hate, Mother-Son Relationship, Sassy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelpkent/pseuds/Rachelpkent
Summary: Before Andy Barclay came into the picture and some time before Charles Lee Ray transferred his soul into a Good Guy Doll, he was getting away with deadly crimes such as murder. It isn't until Charles meet a unique and spunky homicide female detective that goes by the name of Jackie McQueen, things start to get a bit complex and a bit more dangerous….





	1. Hunting for the Lakeshore Strangler

           The moonlight shines down, as Detective Jackie McQueen has to work a late night shift at the Chicago police station.

           The year is 1987 and is the early season of winter, with everything seeming lively even if Chicago can be a bit dangerous due to the crime of the downtown part of the city. The city is even starting to hang up Christmas light, wants to give a sense of something merry and cheerful. She is in his her late 20s, the age of 28 to be exact and worked very hard to be a well-respected detective within the law force.

            Jackie is a homicide detective to be exact, as she has been working on trying to find the notorious ‘Lakeshore Strangler’ that has took numerous victims as it is. Her partner is Detective Mike Norris, which she doesn’t mind one bit and actually finds him to be a super sweet guy. She is 5’6 and has light brown skin; with long honey brown hair that is often it loose curls as her hair goes past her chest. Jackie has a lean form and tight curves, as she often likes to do boxing practice in her spare time. She has a lush chest of fullness with tempting lips of fullness to go with it, as she has piercing hazel green eyes with faint little freckles on her cheeks.

           She is wearing dark gray skinny jeans with a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt, which is tucked into her pants with the sleeve rolled up to her elbows as she has her detective badge clipped onto her black leather belt. She has her black handgun in her gun holder, which she often carries with her just in case for safety reasons.

          The end of her pants is tucked into her flat dark brown belt buckle boots, always wanting to keep it simple and comfortable.

          She has alluring features of an African goddess even if she doesn’t think she is all that ‘attractive’ and comes from mixed parents, which her mother is white and her father is black with her parents anniversary coming up soon.

         Jackie has a large tattoo on her back of an elegant Victorian style rosary on her back, which the rosary tattoo starts at her right shoulder blade and goes to her mid back area. There is a design colorful red roses around it her large rosary tattoo, liking the realistic appeal to it all.

         Jackie got the tattoo five years ago, when she has her son named Dylan. Jackie knows that Dylan is a spitting image of his father, which Dylan is the age of five now and is full of life. Jackie has been a signal mother every since Dylan was a year old, as things between Dylan’s father were tense with a shit load of fighting. Jackie knows that Dylan’s father was a bit of drinker and had a problem with gambling, but never physically abused her. Jackie knows that they tried to not fight in front of Dylan, with a lot of issues of their relationship seeming to creep into every crack of their complex lives.

         “Mikey! Mikey!” Jackie can hear a familiar voice of a little boy, seeing that it is her son named Dylan.

          Dylan has light brown skin just like Jackie, even if his biological his father is white. Dylan has short curly dark brown hair with the same piercing hazel green eyes like Jackie as well, but has handsome features just like his father.

          Dylan sometimes comes to police station, due to the station having ‘take your kid to work day’ as Dylan doesn’t mind his elementary school in the downtown area of Chicago.

          Detective Mike Norris is Dylan’s ‘best friend’ as Dylan feels safe around him, even if Dylan is usually a very quiet and shy kid with a good sense of ‘stranger danger’.

          Mike is in his early 30’s, with handsome features, a lean form of strong muscle, short dark brown hair that he often likes to keep smoothly combed back, has tender brown eyes along and an appeal of youthfulness to him.

         “I swear your mother needs to start dating again, but she is apparently is has a bit of sassy side” Mike tenderly smirks with a joking tone, as it makes Dylan beam with a big smile.

         “My mommy says she isn’t interested, due to most guys being jerks” Dylan wishes that he had a solid father figure in his life, as he doesn’t remember very much about his own father.

          Jackie has a complex personality that comes from a tough family, as her father is a retired homicide detective with her mother still being a devoted and truly kind hearted elementary teacher.

          Jackie remembers how dangerous her father’s job would often get and the late nights that he would have to work at the police station, as there were times where Jackie didn’t know if her father would make it back home from one of his late night shifts.

          Jackie has an older brother and sister, whom live in different states and far away.

        “The only man that I need in my life is you, kiddo” Jackie goes over to them with a warm smile, as she gently picks up her son and hugs him tightly.

          Dylan is her whole world, as he has taught her to forgive those who have done her wrong and has helped her broken heart heal.

         Mike has even been Dylan’s ‘baby sitter’ at times, as he doesn’t mind it and finds Dylan to be family even if Dylan is full of energy like a howling wolf.

         Jackie gave Mike a spare key to her apartment a couple months ago, due to trusting him with her life and that of her son's life as well as Dylan was highly unsure of Detective Mike Norris at first.

         “Hey, I questioned Eddie Caputo last night and I think he knows who the Lakeshore Strangler is. The killer has killed a least five women around your age, which apparently he is into some oddball voodoo stuff. Eddie got spooked and bolted for it, before I get any more information out of him” Mike explains, as he wants to get the Lakeshore Strangler caught and put away into the state pen for life.

          “I questioned him about a week ago, which he did the same thing to me. But, there was another guy with him, which must have been a ‘friend’ of some kind. Eddie’s pal mostly stayed back and hidden, but seemed to be mostly homeless just like Eddie” Jackie takes a deep breath, as she remembers how freezing cold it was that night.

           But, she mostly remembers how Eddie’s ‘pal’ had smooth dark brown hair that that slightly went past his shoulders. She mostly remembers how the strange man’s eyes were a piercing sky blue color, but a spell bounding blue color similar to clear oceans waters and how he had a thick Chicago accent that sounded a bit rough to an extant.

          She remembers how the strange man didn’t say a word as he was smoking that night, with burning fore from a metal trash can keeping him warm during the chilly Chicago night. She remembers how he looked sharply at her from the shadows, as she wasn’t able to see his full features and seemed secretly like a goon of a powerful criminal boss.

         She remembers how his gaze made her skin crawl and not in the most comfortable way, as though he was peering through her very soul and knew that she happened to be part of the law force.

        “Can Mikey babysit me tonight, mommy? Please?” Dylan asks out of the blue, hoping that his mother will say ‘yes’.

         “I will take over the Lakeshore Strangler case for tonight, which I was going to find Eddie anyway and see if he will tell me anything new. Just don’t give him too many sweets before bed, which his bedtime is still eight o’clock sharp. Got it, _Detective Norris?_ ” Jackie gives him a sharp look with a playful smirk, raising one of her eyebrows.


	2. Charles Lee Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Jackie McQueen is aware of Eddie Caputo, but remembers Eddie oddball 'friend' named Charles….

            Moments pass, as Jackie comes to the downtown area of Chicago and knows the various ‘places’ that Eddie Caputo often likes to hang out during the late hours of the night.

           The air is a bit chilly tonight, as she is wearing a warm winter coat made of wool. Her wool jacket is a dark blue color as it is buttoned up, but has a collar style it as she is wearing black leather gloves and a warm white scarf as well. Jackie can see various homeless people and people who are often labeled as ‘outcast’, as most of them are in the best ‘warm attire’ that they own even if most of their clothes are rundown. Jackie sees that they are around various metal trashcans with burning fires in them, with their hands carefully above the flames in order to stay cozy and warm from the chilly air.

           Jackie has her gun with her, as her gun is in her gun holster and has her detective badge with her as well with both the item under her warm wool coat. Jackie is scanning the area for Eddie, but can’t see him anywhere.

          “Fuck me,” Jackie curses under her breath, exhaling out of frustration.

           All that Jackie knows so far, is that the Lakeshore Strangler isn’t a fucking moron by any means, as the killer hasn’t had of his DNA traced to any of the homicide scenes…yet. Jackie is just waiting for the Lakeshore Strangler to ‘slip up’, even if it means once as it knows it only takes one small mistake for a killer to make in order to get that killer caught for good.

           “If your looking for Eddie, he is out for the night. Came at the wrong time, toots” a familiar deep male voice speaks up from the shadows, as it makes Jackie stops in her tracks.

          Jackie can see the familiar piercing ice blue eyes that she has seen before when talking to Eddie a week ago, as the strange man soon comes out of the shadows. Jackie can see it is Eddie’s one ‘oddball friend that often likes to lurk in the shadows like a creep’, as she sees that the man is over a good six feet. Jackie sees that he is wearing sharp black suit pants and warm dark gray wool buttoned up coat, but also a cozy black scarf wrapped around him in order to keep warm.

         She sees that he has cream color skin and has smooth dark brown hair that ends slightly over his brood shoulders, but also is wearing shiny black suit shoes. Jackie sees that he has high cheekbones with handsome features that are on the borderlines of dangerous, finding his features even devilish in a way just like his alluring and piercing sky blue eyes. Jackie sees that he has a lean form with some muscle to it, even if he isn’t a ‘male swimsuit model with a toned six-pack of perfection’ per say.

          Jackie feels that the man is in his late 20's, maybe around the age of 28 with youthfulness to his devilishly charming features.

        “For fuck’s sakes, it is cold” the man goes over to one of the unoccupied metal trashcans with a burning flame, smoking a cigarette with a thick Chicago accent to his tone. He puts his ungloved hands over the flames in order to keep warm, finding that smoking helps not think about the chilly air.

         “Want a smoke?” the man offers Jackie an inhale of his cigarette, playfully smirking.

          “No thanks,” Jackie kindly turns down his offer with a small smile, as he simply shrugs and goes back to smoking his cigarette.

         “The name is Charles, but I prefer Chucky. All my friends call me that,” Charles has a grin come to his face, looking sharply at Jackie with his piercing sky blue eyes.

           Jackie feels that the strange man’s nickname of ‘Chucky’, is some sort of ‘split personality’ on many levels as she is doesn’t trust him and not one bit.

           “I believe you are the lovely Detective Jackie McQueen who works with the homicide unit of Chicago Police Station, right?” Charles already know who Jackie is to a degree, making him laugh in a eerie and devilish kind of way as it makes him beam with dark amusement.

           Charles scans her from head to toe with a wolfish smirk, making her cross her arms and glare at him with utter disgust. Charles finds that Jackie has alluring and piercing hazel green eyes, which remind her of precious emerald with flakes of gold. Charles likes her simple markings of faint freckles on her cheeks, finding that she is actually very angelic looking.

         “Sorry, you are my type. Your nickname sounds like a really ugly ass doll meant for psychopaths, jackass” Jackie flips off Eddie’s friend, as Charles can see the anger in her eyes. It only makes him laugh and chuckle, as she soon starts to wake away.

         “What a creep,” Jackie hope to not run into the guy ever again, most of her not knowing what to know what other ‘friends’ that Eddie happens to have.

~*~

         Jackie soon comes home, as she gently shuts her apartment door behind her. Jackie lives in a good size apartment with her son, Dylan, even if the place isn’t the size of a mansion. Jackie likes how open her apartment is along with her bedroom and her son’s room, as her room has its own decent and good size bathroom.

         Jackie sees Mike is resting on the couch as he is lying down and lying on his back, with his gun put away in a safe place that Dylan won’t be able to reach. Jackie sees that Dylan is already in his dinosaur PJ pants and long sleeve shirt to go with it, as he is wearing cozy white ankle length socks. Jackie sees that her son is tenderly lying on mike with his head gently resting on Mike’s chest, as her son’s favorite action hero action show is playing on the T.V., which happened to be ‘He-Man’. Jackie sees that Dylan is peacefully sleeping, as Mike is slightly snoring and not too terribly loud.

         “Man, they both look like a bunch of tired old dogs” Jackie softly chuckles, finding it too funny and too cute at the same time.

        “The night vampire is back,” Mike opens his tired brown eyes as he sees Jackie, joking with a tender tone and slight smile.

        “He fell asleep a little bit before 8 o’clock sharp, Jackie. I cook box macaroni and cheese for us, which there are some leftovers in the fridge if you want any” Mike gently gets up and off the couch, as he scoops Dylan gently up in his strong arms with Dylan resting his head on one of Mike’s brood shoulders.

          “I could stay for the night, if you wanted me to” Mike offers, as deep down inside he has feelings for Jackie and finds her to be a remarkable woman on many levels even if he has had some relationship problems in the past.

           Mike was always the devoted and loyal one in the relationship, but tried everything in his power to make it work as it often just didn’t with him and his womanly lover often going separate ways. Deep down, Mike feels that he is a family man and has always wanted a family of his own, even if he doesn’t have ‘kids of his own yet’. But, Mike knows it is best to keep things ‘professional’ between Jackie and him, knowing it is too soon to let her know how he truly feels about her as Dylan is still adjusting to his presence on many levels.

          “By the way, for Christmas, he really wants one of those Good Guy Dolls. He is really hoping that Santa gets him one,” Mike warmly laughs and tries to not to be too loud, as him and Jackie start to walk to Dylan’s room in order to smoothly tuck Dylan into bed for the night.

           Moments pass, as Jackie is taking a warm shower in her good size bathroom. The bathroom has an 80’s appeal to it, as her dark blue-green plastic show curtain has an elegant gold seashell design and appeal to it. The bathroom has a good size large square mirror, as her bathroom is classy and not too over the top with a relaxing ocean appeal to it all. Jackie’s large elegant Victorian rosary tattoo on her back is showing, as the tattoo has colorful red roses around it that she got shortly after Dylan turned the age of one.

           Her long honey brown hair is pulled to one of her sides, with her tight little bum showing along with her lean curves of her divine hourglass form. Warm water is running down her light brown skin, her dark brown nipples of her lush chest area of fullness are showing, as the shower curtain gives her a good amount of privacy. Jackie is listening to some old blues music from her old radio player, as the song ‘Ball ‘N’ Chain’ by Big Mama Thornton is playing and makes sure to not have it overly too loud.

           Jackie finds that old blues music is full raw desire just like a smokin’ hot brothel of the old west, a place that good little girls shouldn’t go as a part of Jackie’s soul is a tad bit of a pistol.

          Jackie sings the song with a sexy snicker, as she knows the lyrics, her voice soft and angelic in every way even if she likes to sing when she feels comfortable enough too. Jackie moves her hips with a smooth and steady rhythm, shutting her eyes and finding the music is soothing her soul. Jackie soon gets done with taking a warm shower, as she gets done getting dressed as well. Jackie is wearing a clean pair of black lace cheeky panties and a dark blue spaghetti strap silk V-neck night slip, which ends above her knees. The slip shows mostly her long light brown legs of smoothness, but also makes her the cleavage of her lush chest area of fullness look classy and tempting at the same time.

          Her long honey brown hair is slightly damp, but not too overly wet and mostly dry. Jackie finds that it makes her feel sexy owning a couple of night slips in such a style, as the last time she ever had ‘sex’ was when Dylan was just a year old and shortly after his father left for good in order to ‘figure his life out’. Jackie finds that the whole ‘horny factor’ has already flew out the window years ago, knowing how hard and stressful it is to be a solid, stable single mother along with being a very busy homicide detective all at the same time.

          Jackie hears a knock on the main front door of her apartment, as it isn’t soft and gentle by any means. Jackie soon grabs her black handgun that she uses when on ‘the job at the station’, as it is loaded and one that she is keeps in a very well hidden place and far away from Dylan.

         Jackie often keeps her gun in her good size metal chest box and keeps the box in a well hidden place within her closet, which the box has it’s own lock and is even ‘child proof’. Jackie has a tight grip on her gun, as her heart start to race with a quick rythem. Jackie goes to the main front door of her apartment, looking through the ‘eye whole’ that the door has and sees the one particular 'oddball guy' who goes by the nickname of ‘Chucky’.

          He is wearing the same attire that Jackie saw him wear last night, most her wondering what the hell he is doing at her place to start with.

        “What the hell?” Jackie is highly suspicious of his presence, not wanting to take any risk without being armed. Charles managed to find the place due to Eddie, as Eddie must have called the police station that she works at and have sweet-talked the desk secretary person about where the detective happens to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :) xo


	3. Making a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has to 'make a deal' with Charles, even if she doesn't trust him one bit….

          It is not that Eddie has a whole ‘love bug of affection of a crazy person’ kind of deal with the female detective, but more so that he has his own ‘suspicions about the dame and just wants to be safe’ about it all. Eddie begged and pleaded for Charles to ‘go to her place and check it out just to be safe’, as Charles gave in and threatened to break Eddie’s neck if he fucked up even a little bit.

         Charles soon hears the locks of the front door unlocking, with the door soon opening.

         Charles sees that it is indeed Detective Jackie McQueen, as she is in her not so ‘typical nightgown attire and more so a sexy night slip’. That makes Charles raise one of his eyebrows, as he has his hands in the pockets of his warm dark gray wool jacket.

         Jackie points the gun at him with a sharp look on her face, as it doesn’t even spook Charles one bit like it normally should with anyone.

        Charles can see that Jackie’s piercing and alluring hazel green eyes are a shade darker than usual, as they remind him of an angry sea storm full of green and sees the specks of gold in her eyes as well. Charles can see most of her light brown skin of softness, but also sees her slightly damp and long honey brown hair with her tempting lips of fullness. Charles can even see the faint little freckles on her cheeks, but how she still has angelic features under her ‘toughness factor of being a bitch not to mess with’.

        “You have five seconds to explain why the hell you are at my place, but more so how the hell you even know where I live. After that, you are a dead man” Jackie speaks up with a stern tone, not afraid to shoot the creep if it comes down to doing so.

        “Can you put the fucking gun down or something, woman? Sweet Jesus, I am not going to lay a damn hand on you. I don’t have all night for this shit,” Charles speaks up with a grumbling tone of annoyance with his thick Chicago accent being heard, exhaling.

        “Make me, asshole” Jackie stands her ground on the matter, as she isn’t afraid to stand up to him even if the creep is one of the Eddie Caputo’s ‘friends’.

         Usually, Charles would lose his temper and very in a very quick matter, when someone dares to speak to him in such a way as the dear detective doesn’t know that the man that she is ‘speaking’ to and in such a tone happens to secretly be the notorious Lakeshore Strangler.

         Her feistiness and boldness, only makes Charles snicker with a wolfish expression and soon makes him laugh like it is the best fucking joke that he has ever heard.

        “Hell, I thought that my panties were in a fucking twist! But, it is look like I was way wrong!” Charles gets a major kick of laughs out of the whole thing, slapping one of his hands on one of his thighs and slightly bending over for a moment as he is grinning even more.

       “Ok, now you two seconds before your brains decorate that wall behind you” Jackie has had enough of the clown as it is, clicking the hammer of the gun into place.

       “Hey, hey. There is no need to be hostile now, ok?” Charles puts his hands up as though he is serenading, playfully smirking.

        “Look, Eddie knows that you were looking for him last night. He is willing to have a ‘private meeting’ with you and on his terms only, which means no cops at all, no undercover wire shit or you get an early funeral. Got it?” Charles isn’t fucking around and wanted to keep it to the point, looking at her with a stern expression as Jackie can see a pure deadly nature to his piercing sky blue eyes.

         “Let me guess, you must be his taxi driver or his pet dog. Maybe you are both his things,” Jackie lowers her gun, having a smirk of sassiness come to her lips.

         Charles gives a low growl of anger with a glare of spite, soon walking away and getting some fresh air in order to ‘cool his temper down’.

~*~

        The next morning comes by, as Jackie is going with the whole ‘having a private meeting with Eddie Caputo’ while Dylan is at elementary school for the day.

         She is wearing light blue skinny jeans that hug her lean form just right, as she is wearing a dark gray short sleeve shirt. The end of her pants are tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots, as she is wearing her warm wool jacket that is all buttoned up, her black leather gloves and her warm white scarf wrapped tenderly around her neck in order to stay cozy. Her long honey brown hair is down in loose curls, as she has her gun with her as it is in her gun holster, which is hidden under her wool jacket. Jackie comes to an abandoned and rundown big house two story house on the outskirts of the downtown area, a place where crime is very dangerous. It is a place full of abandoned along with rundown big two story houses, where most of the homeless and poor live.

        Jackie gently knocks on the door, as she can soon hear feet moving inside.

       The front door soon opens, as it is Charles standing before her. He is wearing nice black suit pants with a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt, as the shirt and pants fit his lean form just right. He is wearing a black tie, as he is wearing cozy black socks and black shiny dress shoes.

       “Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, which I think is a dead rat. Ain’t that just fucking funny, toots?” Charles leans against the doorframe with his thick Chicago accent being heard, grinning like a wicked wolf up to no good as he crosses his arms.

        “Don’t make me put a bullet in your head, Charles. Or should I call you, Lumberjack Mountain Man?” Jackie has a tone of taunting mockery to her tone, making fun of his nickname of 'Chucky'.

        “Bitch!” Charles swears at her, already wanting to snap with anger and strangle the life out of the woman even if she is a homicide detective.

        “Fucking asshole! Get over your damn man-period!” Jackie swears right back at him and is just as offensive, glaring at him with just as much anger.

         “THAT IS IT! FUCK THIS SHIT! FUCK THIS WHOLE THING OF FUCKERY!” Charles snaps with having no more patience as he throws his arms in the air, starting to walk away with a booming voice of venting anger, as he can’t stand how much of a pistol she is.

        “I swear he is way more calm than this,” Eddie shows up, chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands.

          Eddie has the meeting with Jackie in the good size living room, as there are a couple of soft couches. The couches aren’t in top shape just like the whole place, as the walls are old and faded along with slightly ripped just like the long window curtains.

          Jackie is sitting on one of the soft couches, as Charles is leaning against a hard wall across from her.

        He is smoking a fresh cigarette while flicking the ashes onto the hard wood floor, as the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows. Eddie is sitting on a soft Victorian style chair across from Jackie, as Charles is a couple feet away from Eddie with the cigarette helping Charles feel more at ease.

          Charles is mostly keeping his sharp gaze on Jackie and staying quiet like a wicked cat up to no good, as times giving her a wolfish snicker as she can see a very devious appeal to his piercing sky blue eyes that seem to be full of mischief.

         Jackie can feel her skin mostly crawl up such a devious expression to Charles’s eyes, but she can feel a hint of something else that is on the hidden borderlines of heated arousal.

          Jackie just glares right back at Charles, refusing to let his little ‘mind games’ affect her on any level as she finds that there is no way in hell that she could ever be ‘attracted’ to such a loon.

         Jackie knows that Charles isn’t ugly looking by any means is actually very attractive looking, but in a dark and mysterious way along with the kind of guy that your highly religious Catholic mother warns you to stay away from for good reasons.

           The only thing about the whole complex situation is that is just a bit way too creepy and annoying to the point that she wants to kick him where the sun don’t shine (which is also known as kicking a male in the balls and making sure it hurts like bitch).

         “Look, I told that other detective the same thing. Those nights when that one killer that you all are looking for killed those women and shit, I was here and sleeping. But, I don’t know who the hell the guy is” Eddie is honest, as there are some things that Charles is hiding from his ‘friend’.

          Charles knows that Eddie isn’t the ‘sharpest tool in the shed or the brightest crayon in the coloring box’, but knows that Eddie is easy to fool like taking candy away from a spoiled kid.

          “Thanks for your time,” Jackie stands up and soon walks away, hoping that the taxi comes back who dropped her off. “Let me give you a lift back to your place, sweet cheeks” Charles grabs his cozy dark gray wool coat and warm black scarf, getting all bundled up and knows how chilly it is outside.

         “I figured you took a taxi cab in order to get here, in order to not stick out like a sore thumb and all that shit” Charles starts to head out the door with Jackie following behind him, as he throws his cigarette into the white snow that is covering the ground and crushes it with one of his feet.

          Jackie sees that Charles owns an old and rusted dark gray Cadillac of some kind, which she is glad that she has her gun with her in case he tries to do anything reckless, as she still doesn’t trust the guy and not even one bit.

          Charles is soon driving Jackie back to her apartment, as things are mostly quiet between them while in his car.

         “May I ask why your ‘supposed friends’ call you Chucky anyway? Don’t get me wrong, but the nickname makes you sound like you’re a spiffy mountain lumberjack for a living” Jackie taunts with a snicker, hearing Charles start to giggle with a devilish smile of amusement.

          Charles would usually be offended by such bolt mockery, but actually finds that the female homicide detective actually has a ‘funny bone’ to her complex personality per say.

           “Oh, I must be very fucking spiffy indeed! Watch out, bitches!” Charles gets more giggles and laughs out of it, making Jackie roll her eyes with a soft smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! :) xo


	4. The craving of sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated between homicide Detective Jackie McQueen and Charles...

 

      They soon come to Jackie’s apartment, with Charles lingering behind. Jackie soon opens the door, as her son, Dylan, quickly runs over to her with excitement and a beaming smile of happiness.

      “Mommy! Mommy!” Dylan still has his school clothes on, as Jackie likes to dress him in warm clothes during the cold winter season.

      “Mikey and me were watching He-Man! Skeletor got his butt kicked!” Dylan wishes his mother didn’t have to work so late all the time due to her job, wanting to tell her all about his day at elementary school.

       Charles decides to remain quiet, leaning his back against a nearby hard wall and just observing more so like a curious cat finding something to do.

       Granted, Charles knows that he would just kill again and also give something new for the newspaper press to talk about. But, Charles feels like he is already starting to grow attached to the complex female homicide detective even if he barley knows anything about Jackie.

       “Look, I’ll get out of hair and shit. See you around, toots” Charles speaks with a charming snicker, as his thick Chicago accent can be heard while giving Jackie a playful wink.

       “Mommy? Who is that man behind you?” Dylan quickly notices mommy’s ‘new friend’, as Charles can see the happy smile off of Dylan’s face quickly fade away with a hint of fear in his piercing hazel green eyes. Charles simply raises one of his eyebrows, taking a deep breath and soon starts to walk away.

~*~

       Charles is soon standing over the dead body of his newest victim, which is that of a lovely blonde haired and blue eyed woman with cream color skin. He is at the rough downtown area of Chicago with a good size abandoned warehouse behind him, as she was on her way to a dance club. Her soft light brown long sleeve fur jacket is covered in blood along with her short spaghetti strap gold sequin dress, which makes her look like a beautiful sin. Splatters of blood are on the alluring dead woman’s face, her blue-gray eyes still open and though she is staring at the sky with wonder. The young woman’s name is Vivian Van Pelt, as she has features of a rising and beautiful old Hollywood actress.

      Charles used a thick piece of brick in order to give her a hard blow to the head, but she didn’t die right away.

      Charles then decided to use a rope in order to finish the job, strangling her to death and ended burning the rope in an empty rusted metal trashcan.

      Charles used a small bit of voodoo, as Vivian is that of his ‘voodoo sacrifice’ just like all the rest of victims. Charles has a dark grin of wicked delight form on his face, his piercing sky blue eyes filled with no amount of mercy for the life that he had just took.

~*~

     Jackie is soon called onto the crime scene the next day, with the morning light shining down as Dylan is at school. There is already bright yellow ‘do not cross’ tape all up, protecting the crime scene from getting ruined and keeping curious bystanders at bay.

     Jackie is wearing light blue skinny jeans with a dark blue long sleeve turtleneck sweater shirt, but one that isn’t too overly warm. The end of her pants are tucked into her flat dark brown leather boots, as she has her detective badge clipped onto the waist of her pants with her gun in her gun holster. Her long honey brown hair is down in loose curls, as she is wearing black leather gloves and her cozy dark brown wool jacket in order to keep cozy from the chilly winter Chicago air.

     Jackie is kneeling down on her feet as she is looking at the dead body, as Mike is nearby and getting some information by a small group of other detectives who are working the Lakeshore Strangler homicide cases as well. She sees that the body of victim has a good amount of blood around the her head, but also marks of strangulation on the neck too.

    She sees that the victim's clothes haven't been completely ripped off or no indication of possible rape either, but hopes to get more information once the autopsy of the body happens.

    “We have a name of the victim, Jackie. Her name is Vivian Van Pelt, but she comes from a rich family who has connections to the maphia. She is the age of twenty-eight, but happens to be a rising fashion model” Mike explains, hoping to get answers as well.

      “Vivian apparently was usually covered with expensive jewels such as diamonds, but often got spoiled with such rich things and apparently wasn’t a nice person in general” Mike is picking only bits and pieces of info, taking a deep breath.

~*~

     Hours pass by, as it is mid afternoon, as Jackie is at the good size and very open workout place that she often practices her boxing at.

      Jackie has her own trainer who is retired from the marines a couple years ago, but is fit like an iron bull made of pure muscle. She is in a good size-boxing ring, with some Def Leopard music playing as the song ‘Rocket’ is playing by the band from a nearby good size music box.

      Jackie is wearing black yoga pants with a black push up sports bra, but is wearing a dark gray muscle shirt over it. On the back of her dark gray muscle shirt, it says ‘warrior’ in slightly faded bold lettering with a black tribal design around it. Her long honey brown hair is up in a smooth ponytail with a thick strand hanging on the side of her face, as she is wearing her black running shoes.

     Jackie is wearing red boxing gloves with her trainer wearing punching mitts, which are gloves are meant to take in Jackie’s hard hits. Jackie moves with a steady rhythm and keeps her focus on her trainer’s sharp moves, as Jackie lowers her body down a little bit at times in order to dodge her trainer’s moves when he swiftly swipes one of his punching mitts over her head for a moment.

      Warm sweat is running down her skin with her heart racing, as her punches are quick and on point. Her son, Dylan, is watching his mother with a memorizing expression on his face, truly beveling that his mom is tough just like a superhero. Dylan loves going to his mother’s ‘practicing boxing sessions’, as he wishes that he were just as tough as she is in a lot of ways.

~*~

       The moonlight soon comes by, as Jackie is back at her apartment. Dylan already has his dinosaur themed PJ’s on and is already tucked into bed, as he is already fast asleep. Jackie is wearing her silver silk spaghetti strap V-neck slip that ends above her knees, as she took a shower hours ago.

       Her long honey brown hair is up in a casual bun with a thick strand of hair hanging on the side of her face, with her night slip making her lush chest area of fullness look classy and tempting at the same time.

     Jackie soon hears a not-so-soft knock on her main front door of her apartment, as she wonders who it could be. Jackie looks through the small eyehole of the door, seeing that it is Charles.

      Jackie opens the door, wondering what Charles would want of all people.

     Jackie quickly sees that something is wrong with Charles, as warm sweat is running down his skin with a slight expression of pain on his face. Jackie sees blood on Charles’s hands, making her start to worry.

     Moments pass, as Charles is sitting on one of Jackie’s cozy couches. He has his white long sleeve buttoned up shirt off, as Jackie sees that he has a lean form with some muscle definition to him even if he isn’t as buff like a ‘male swimsuit model’.

       He still has his black suit pants on, but has his black shiny suit shoes off and still has his black socks on. Jackie is wearing latex gloves, as she is getting done cleaning and stitching up his deep knife cut wound on the left side of his waist.

      She has a good size first-aid kit by her, not caring of the slight blood that is on her latex gloves.

      “The fucker pulled out a knife on me, but tried to kill me all because of my fucking necklace! What a little piece of shit!” Charles has only spite in his piercing sky blue eyes, holding back the pain the best that he can.

       “Why didn’t you go to the hospital, Charles?” Jackie would think that would be the first place, even if it were a damn health clinic.

      “Are you fucking kidding me?” Charles suddenly cackles with giggles full of slight dark amusement, as though her suggestion is some sick twisted joke.

      “Would you stop swearing so much? Plus, I don’t see why some random guy would try to kill you over a mere piece of jewelry” Jackie raises one of her eyebrows, carefully taking soft gauze wrap and wrapping it around his waist in order to cover up his knife cut wound so it can heal easier.

       Jackie soon gets up, as she throws away the latex gloves in the bag of the kitchen trashcan and closes up the first aid kit along with putting back under the kitchen sink.

       Charles notices that Jackie has a large tattoo on her back of some kind, never knowing that she even had one to begin with.

        “If you are wondering about the tattoo on my back, I got it when my son, Dylan, was a little bit over a year old. I got the touch of the roses because of how much I love roses besides sunflowers. Dylan is the age of five now, but is my whole world even if I have been a single mother for some time now. Hell, but I know I’m not exactly perfect with the ‘parent role’ kind of deal” Jackie is honest, wanting to there for her son as much as she can.

       “When was the last time that you went out on a date with a fella?” Charles wants to know, softly smirking, as he doesn’t understand why he is so curious about her.

        “I haven’t been on any solid dates for over three years now, due to having my son and being a very busy homicide detective. My horny side went officially out the window years ago, pal” Jackie goes back over to Charles with giggle and a sense of humor about the matter, sitting back on the couch and next to him.

         Charles takes a good look at her features, finding them to be angelic in many ways.

         He can see her light brown skin of softness, her long rich honey brown hair color, her full lips of temptation, her faint freckles on her cheeks, her piercing and alluring hazel green eyes.

       He can even see her tender dimples on her cheeks, as most of him is surprised that she hasn’t been on any ‘dates’ for such a long ass time.

      “Besides, most guys easily find the whole ‘woman with a kid’ thing a major turn off. I guess I am going to end up an old lady with a crap load of cats to keep me company, but maybe even dolls too” Jackie warmly smiles with a laugh, having a tone of mockery about it.

        “I can put up with kids to an extant, even if most of the time they can be little shits” Charles simply shrugs, snickering.

        “I hope that you know that when you snicker a certain way, it makes your dimples really show. But, your dimples aren’t that bad looking at all” Jackie softly smiles a little bit with a dreamy gaze to her expression, as though her thoughts have escaped out of her head without realizing it right away.

        “Wait, I didn’t mean to say that! Sorry! I swear that I am not a creeper with an OCD problem!” Jackie soon realizes what just slipped out of her mouth, the expression of complete embarrassment coming to her face with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

         “Shut up,” Charles doesn’t know why he feels the yearning need to kiss her with a wolfish chuckle, finding her to be highly annoying and yet alluring at the same time.

       “Excuse me, asshole?” Jackie quickly looks sharply at him with her piercing hazel green eyes, crossing her arms with a bit of sassiness to her tone.

          “I am tellin’ you to shut up because you tend to talk way too fucking much, woman” Charles taunts, deviously grinning a little bit.

           Charles doesn’t know what comes over him, making a surprise move as he kisses her deeply and passionately.

         Jackie doesn’t fight back, as she gives in and finds that the guy is a damn good kisser even if a devilish side of his own style of ‘charm’.

          Jackie smoothly gets on his lap and sits down on him, saddle style as they continue to keep the smooching happening between them. She can feel something in her awaken, something raw and primal even she knows that she should pull the plug on the sexual energy happening between them at the moment.

         Charles slides one of his hands up one of her hips of her divine hourglass form, as he slides his other hand up one of her legs and makes the end of her night slip rise up a little bit.

           One of her spaghetti straps of her night slip smoothly slips off of one her shoulder, making her exposed light brown skin seem like an utter sin.

         Charles knows it isn’t exactly ‘romantic novel love shit’ that he is feeling for the complex woman, but more so ‘at times he wants to strangle the life out of her and also fuck her brains out too out of sexual frustration’ or what is known has a ‘love/hate situation’.

          Charles stops kissing her for a moment, a devilish snicker forming on his face with their lips inches away from each other as it makes Jackie playfully smirks due to feeling a bit ‘naughty’.

       “We better stop before someone’s pants end up on the floor…” Jackie knows that she hasn’t really had ‘sex’ every since the birth of her son.

        A part of her wants to say ‘fuck the rules’, but just wants to give into what she craves.

        “And what’s wrong with that, toots?” Charles wolfishly smirks, brushing his lips up against her cleavage of her lush chest area of fullness with thick Chicago accent being heard.

        Jackie can see a twinkle of pure mischief in his piercing sky blue eyes, making her whimper with need as she can feel her lower area already throbbing.

          “I may come off as being the quiet type who has no interest in a pretty dame, but it all changes once you _really_ get to know me” Charles makes tender love bites on her cleavage with a raspy chuckle, grinning.

       ‘ _Wait, shouldn’t I be thinking a lot more clearer than this? I mean I barley even know the guy and he is Eddie Caputo’s ‘friend’, which Eddie could secretly know something about the Lakeshore Strangle. Why does the guy have to such a damn good kisser?_ ’ Jackie has thoughts starting to run through her head, trying to get a grip on herself again.

       “Mommy? I can’t sleep and had a bad dream,” a familiar voice of little boy speaks up, as Jackie sees that it is Dylan.

       Dylan is rubbing his tired eyes and looks exhausted, but seems too sleepy to notice his mother ‘smooching with a guy that she barley even knows’ so to speak.

       “For fuck’s sake, just when things were gettin’ good” Charles stops kissing Jackie, plopping the back of his head on the couch and grumbles with an annoyed tone.

        Jackie gets off of Charles and fixes her one spaghetti strap of her night slip, knowing that it is better that things stopped between them before things got a bit too hot and heavy.

      “Come on, honey. Let’s get back to bed and I will make sure that the monsters won’t be able to get you,” Jackie tenderly picks up Dylan, hugging him tightly as Dylan rests his tired head on one of his mother’s smooth shoulders.  
  


-

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I did some changes and Jackie is actually the age of 28 after all :) I hope you all enjoy :) xo

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am not a huge and overly massive fan of 80's horror movies, Chucky is one that is a timeless classic and just a bad-ass ;) Plus, I am actually really enjoying writing the Chucky fanfic so far and doing it just for some fun ;) Yup, I even have my own little Chucky bobble head too ;) If you all want to draw some kick-ass fan art based off the fanfic story and stuff, then knock your socks off ;) xo


End file.
